


Heart-To-Heart: With me again

by anibrivity



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Developing Friendships, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hair Brushing, Hair Washing, Headcanon, Personal Growth, f/f fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:34:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25483243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anibrivity/pseuds/anibrivity
Summary: Poppi QTπ and Mythra relax at the inn.
Relationships: Poppi/Mythra
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Heart-To-Heart: With me again

**Author's Note:**

> Rookie writer attempts fluff.
> 
> ATTENTION: The continuity of this fic is based in a much longer story of mine called "Fragments", a take on the post-canon of Xenoblade Chronicles 2 if the protagonist were Poppi. Please check it out for this to make a bit more sense. This "Heart to heart" takes place in between chapter 3 and 4, but the canonity of it to the work is left ambiguous. You can decide for yourself whether this actually happened or not.  
> READ FRAGMENTS HERE: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25242088

Poppi woke up about two hours before her friend. She didn't exactly need sleep, so she deactivated sleep mode, figuring there had to be something productive she could do before setting off with Mythra for the day. 

Poppi un-did the ribbon propping up her ponytail and looked at it, thinking about the peculiar circumstances involving her and Mythra's relationship. She was friendly, and had no reservations towards treating the android like the life-long companion she supposedly was.

But not knowing yourself is tough. Poppi trusted Mythra, absolutely, but being told of the significance of a past life lost to you by a loved one lost to you does little in the way of actually reassuring that those things were true.

Still, there she was in the bed across from her, sleeping soundly, breathing softly, as if the android's very presence lightened her body. 

"Initiate combing protocol." Whispered Poppi as she set down her ribbon beside her on the bed. Micro-bristles extended from Poppi's fingertips down to the base of her fingers. Her fingers heated up gradually and began to vibrate. She took her flowing violet hair and stroked it gently, running her fingers through each bang with care, making sure to loosen the knots from the rain the previous night. She proceeded to carefully slither her fingers through her scalp, freeing up twisted, damp strands.

A self-comb feature has more uses than one would think. "Certainly not complaining." Poppi thought while guiding a bent finger to her chin. She couldn't quite shake the question of _why_ a battle android had a combing feature. 

Poppi was in the midst of carefully making her own bed when she heard the sheets of the bed opposite end to hers began to rustle. The chirping of birds and cracking of bright sunlight in her eyes had put an end to the blonde's morning thievery. Mythra would sleep in no longer. 

"Ngh…" She moaned, prying her face from her pillow and lifting her upper-body. The warm sunlight gave life to Mythra's tired eyes, open just _barely_ above a wink. Strands of golden hair stuck to her shiny skin about her shoulders, neck, and face.

Poppi was captivated by Mythra waking up. She looked like an angel as her arms were pulled in and then extended above her head, followed by a deep yawn, sharply contrasting the sleep-walking mess of a woman on display the night prior.

Poppi simply couldn't help herself staring. Mythra, moments after stretching, caught wind of the android's attentiveness. She brushed some hair off of her cheek and out of her eyes. Eyelids still low, she gave the android a warm smile.

"Ah~, good morning." Mythra spoke. Poppi returned her smile, started to reply, then noticed Mythra wasn't finished. "I'm uh...Sorry about all that. F-from last night, I mean. I'm a bad sleeper, so I was probably snoring...and grinding my teeth, _and_ tossing around a bunch...Ugh, I didn't mean it if I kept you awake." 

Poppi shook her head, retaining yet her warm smile. "Mnm...You slept really calmly. Didn't hear any noise." Poppi tilted her head as she said that. 

"Oh. Did I? Well that's good." Mythra followed her words up with another small stretch, fully opening her eyes. She added a soft sneer behind a smirk "You got lucky~." 

Poppi snickered, blushing a little, then changed the subject. "Is there anything you've gotta do today?" 

"Yep. My money is waiting for me at the mercenary guild. I've also got a follow-up briefing to hold with some of the staff. Is that alright?" 

"Not a problem at all." Poppi answered brightly, grabbing the white ribbon and holding it toward her friend "You want this back?"

"Nah, keep it." Mythra assured. Poppi nodded and got up from the mattress, making toward the door while trying to tie her hair back up.

Mythra simply watched her cross the bedroom until she stopped at the door. Poppi noticed Mythra slowly slide the rest of herself out of bed. Mythra half-giggled and spoke "There's no rush or anything. Don't you wanna bathe?"

"I have no real _need_ to bathe." Poppi said back.

"Well I certainly do. Besides, the baths in these inns are divine. It'll do you good, come on." 

Poppi noticed the implication behind "Come on." Immediately, she couldn't help asking "...T-together?"

"Well, yeah, what's the problem? We're both girls." Poppi couldn't help blushing even still "I-I guess we are…" 

* * *

The bath water was warm and foamy. Mythra was the first to slip in and stretch out her body, letting the refreshing steam and bubbles envelop her. Poppi took a few seconds staring at the tub, not yet ready to remove her towel. The tub was round and decently large, enough to fit more than a few people easily. This was certainly not what the android expected "divine" to mean. A previous observation brought another spot of surprise to her face; _there were certainly smaller bath-houses at the inn,_ meaning, Mythra _rented_ one this big just for the two of them. Just how much money did she have?!

"Uu…" Poppi nervously removed her towel, which was followed by a quick motion with her hands to cover her bits back up. Poppi blushed as Mythra kept staring, concealing herself in the bubbles. Mythra broke the silence "Ya don't have to be shy, it's only me." And at that, Poppi reluctantly slithered her way into the tub. From her toe to just above her shoulders, there was no sensation of being in the water. As Mythra melted away in the foam and heat, Poppi's body adapted to the temperature change immediately, as she was built to be suited in any temperature environment.

Watching the bubbles rise with the steam and then pop provided, at the very least, the proper atmosphere of a luxurious bath, just without any of the physical aspect. She _should_ be enjoying this. Mythra, her _friend_ , was kind enough to give her both a comfy bed and a delightful soak.

"How's the water? You've been a bit still...Everything okay, Poppi?"

Poppi hadn't noticed her body in the tub was outstretched in a mannequin-like position, unwavering and doll-like. 

"No no...The water's nice. Really." Poppi reached deep down for a smile, and attempted to appear more relaxed. Mythra dipped her hair into the water to let it soak, not yet privy to Poppi's dilemma. 

_"You're a battle android. Artificial. Your functions will not be inhibited due to inability to bathe."_ Poppi closed her eyes, squeezing them shut. This wasn't fair to Mythra. She should be enjoying this no matter what. Had she done this in the past and liked it? She didn't know...She moved her hands about the water and foam slowly, trying to get something, any sensation.

It was a fruitless effort. 

_"Ugh…"_ Poppi's head sank. Mythra lifted her face up out of the water, satisfied from soaking, but catching her friend out of the corner of her eye.

The android began to tuck her legs into her body, holding them by her arms. She let a heavy sigh go, preparing to resign the pleasantry until Mythra was satisfied and ready to go.

It was Mythra who had other plans.

The android felt an arm rest upon her left shoulder, while another another was reached down her body from the right shoulder. Her face began to redden as she felt Mythra's head and silky hair lean into her own head. 

"D-did I do something wrong?" Was the blonde's clumsy, solemn attempt at affection. Poppi returned this gesture with a gesture of her own, softly running her fingers through the back of Mythra's head, landing firmly on her cheek. She motioned for Mythra to move her head into her shoulders up under her neck, assuring Mythra that it wasn't her.

"I can't feel the water like you can." Poppi voice echoed a somberness. "It makes me think about how I'm not like you. I'm not real...that's all." Mythra looked down into the water, head resting in Poppi's shoulder still, she bore a sad expression, admonishing herself for not considering how Poppi's predicament affected activities she once enjoyed. Not having any memory of times they would gleefully bathe in the springs of Mor Ardain, android or not, must be tough for Poppi. She didn't know who her friends were anymore, and couldn't enjoy human experiences like she once did. Mythra knew all too prevalently how the loss of something you once cherished could make you think of everything that you hate about yourself.

It was not a burden she was going to let Poppi carry alone. They were finally reunited after centuries. 

They could make new memories. 

* * *

Poppi felt the body under her cheek part ways and glide across the tub. The android watched her friend go and come back with a small, sealed bottle. Mythra held it up in both hands to give Poppi a good look at it, and then gave her instructions softly.

"Turn around, I'll do something for you." This statement was accompanied by a circling motion of Mythra's index finger. Poppi did as told, trusting Mythra. Mythra pooled some of the pink, soapy liquid into her hand and made for Poppi's violet hair. 

"Uf!" Poppi winced in surprise, feeling Mythra's fingers go up into her scalp from her neck. Leaving a trail of foamy, pinkish bubbles in their wake, Mythra's fingers gently glided through Poppi's scalp as she scratched and rubbed in the shampoo. She then began to clump the beautiful violet through her fingers and under her palms. With a sufficient grip, she shook the shampoo through the underside of her long hair, feeling about for any knots.

"Mmm. Mhmm." Mythra noticed that Poppi's hair was loose in most areas, but she wasn't lazy. She shook and ran through every _inch_ of Poppi's hair. The android's self-comb job wasn't impeccable, as Mythra did catch a few knots along her journey. She moved both of her hands over to the problem areas, carefully undoing the tangled strands until they were free. She slithered her fingers out from the bottom of Poppi's hair and then went to rinse her hands of shampoo in the tub. 

Grabbing a plastic pale from the tubside, Mythra drew clean, warm water from the faucet. Poppi was ordered to sit on a wooden stool so Mythra could rinse her hair. Besides the water, Mythra went to procure a ladle, brush and comb, all while Poppi watched. Mythra was making no attempt to conceal her bits, which made Poppi flush with embarrassment and intrigue.

The Blade finally made her way toward the stool, circling her index finger again, to which Poppi repeated the command associated with it. 

Mythra began ladling warm water onto Poppi's hair, making sure to flush as much of the soap out as possible. After a few moments of this, all that remained was excess suds, which Mythra used her own hands to stroke out; gently separating Poppi's violet hair into parts, she ran her hands down in consistent, broad strokes, trapping suds on her hands, which she rinsed off in the remaining pale water. 

All rinsed and proper now, Mythra spoke with a guiding tone "Artificial or not, you should still look nice." 

"T-thanks, Mythra." Poppi, under the assumption Mythra was finished with her hair, activates her self combing. The bristles in her fingers extended and her hands began to heat up and vibrate again. Poppi made her way with one hand towards her scalp, but the effort was short lived, as her blonde friend grabbed her wrist and gently guided her arm back to her lap. 

"No you don't~." Mythra picked up the cream-colored, traditional comb and got a little closer to Poppi. _"I'll_ take care of this. You can't rush these things." 

Mythra weaved the comb through the silky violet, going from Poppi's scalp to the base in straight lines, all the while making sure each end stayed connected. 

Taking care of a friend's appearance brought Mythra a joy she didn't experience so often, especially when it came to beauty, an area with which she lacked expertise in, until a certain companion long ago taught her the ins and outs of "Girl Power", a lesson the blonde Blade didn't think would be all that useful then. 

Satisfied with her work, Mythra decided not to use the brush.

She pulled Poppi into a hug from behind, a _complete_ one, yanking a soft yelp from out of Poppi as well. Poppi clumsily spoke, her cheeks on fire. "M-Mythra...I...We're still…" Mythra cut her off "Oh quit it~, this is no big deal~." She nuzzled her face into Poppi's head and spoke again. "You're with me again, Poppi." 

Poppi replied, heartwarmed and blushing, but a little taken aback "Y-yeah?"

* * *

"I'm going to return the room keys. Do you mind fixing my bed? I left it a mess before we hit the tub, my bad."

Poppi, still a bit starstruck, replied clumsily "N-no, not a problem." 

"Much appreciated." Mythra then made off toward the lobby. 

Poppi made the Blade's bed, thinking back to first thing that morning when she watched her rise from slumber. Her cheeks flushed red again, and then even redder yet when she thought about Mythra's soft fingertips in her scalp. She tried desperately to focus on her task while her thoughts were paraded by images of Mythra's hair being stuck to her cheek, or her face being nuzzled into her own neck, or _that sudden hug._ It was sensory overload. Poppi was sure if _she had_ a sense of smell, Mythra's scent here on the bed would send her well into shock. Her entire face was a pinkish red now as she made last few folds and creases, restoring the inn bed to its previous appearance.

Poppi made for the door, but halted upon remembering not to leave the most important gift from her friend. She took the white ribbon and re-tied her ponytail, carefully forming the small fabric into a bow shape.

Her ponytail was straight and silky. She stroked the long hair-part, unable to get enough of it's texture. 

Maybe battle androids are allowed to be pretty. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
